


Healah Dancing

by KillerQueenGelatine



Series: Snipets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Keaton Henson, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jim, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada es lo mismo. Hay un vacío asfixiante que comienza a llenarse de químicos y frialdad, indiferencia y apatía. Ya no existen las manos cálidas ni las miradas cargadas de confianza. </p><p>Hay una pena soslayada, la ira partiendo sus existencias, cómo el pecado que siempre fue.</p><p> </p><p>«Él también aporta su carga de dolores, de iras concebidas en medio de Afganistán, pero solo quiere salvarlo a él, a su omega frágil y pequeño de los ojos negros. »</p><p> </p><p>Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healah Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo reconocible en cuanto a personajes como creación,no me pertenecen, solo utilizo su imagen para dar forma a todas estas ideas locas de mi cabeza.  
> Beteado por el hermoso y mas pollito @Hagastian <3.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands".
> 
>  **Palabras:** 1.125 según el contador de Word.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Contiene menciones de aborto, mpreg y uso de drogas clinicas. Mención de miembros amputados y alusión a la guerra.
> 
> Nada muy fuerte,se los prometo.
> 
>  **Canción recomendada:** [Healah Dancing-Keaton Henson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrZOi2ATlx8)
> 
> Agradeceria mucho sus comentarios,saludos <3.

Es la ira de Dios contra el mundo, cree, con fervor  al mirar los ojos desbordados de algo irreconocible, indescifrable siquiera en la mirada de los alfas más aguerridos en el fulgor de la guerra; de los mercenarios despiadados hijos del odio, en medio de la nada. Desterrados en un desierto maldito por una lucha sin causa y fin.

Hay rastrojos tóxicos de su aroma en el ambiente, afilados y peligrosamente químicos, que le pican bajo la nariz lo suficiente como para distraerse y sentir la voz lejana; ya no tan gritada sino más bien susurrada al oído como un vals de media noche, tal cual como las palabras de amor que alguna vez quiso profesar, pero guardó por miedo a no ser correspondido o simplemente a aceptar la realidad de que no podría vivir solo para el resto de sus días, como más de alguna vez él le había gritado.

Reconoce el olor animal que carga el ambiente, algo pesado que cubre sus cuerpos acalorados en medio de una disputa sin sentido que lleva dando vueltas meses y meses y aún no llega a su fin.

Es el aroma metálico, transgénico y diabólico que le desconcierta cada vez que lo siente, porque atrás han quedado las notas suaves y resplandecientes de la criatura suave y aguerrida que tomó por la fuerza bajo el amparo de sus propios errores. Ahora solo queda esté animal resentido de la guerra, de los amores marchitos y el vientre podrido que no le permite concebir más que hijos muertos, deshonras a la raza.

(Puede que él también tenga la culpa, por su carencia de interés, por su falta de atención.

Aleja los pensamientos, suficiente ira en un día.)

¿Por qué no quieres?,¿por qué no puedes?, son las resonantes premisas que han flotado, con paciencia y una lentitud paulatina durante los meses largos, estirados con dolorosa tensión entre ellos para machacar su relación un poco más de lo que él mismo ha logrado.

─¡No entiendes nada!, ¿cierto?—Escucha el grito ensordecedor, de la nada que nace refulgente como un relámpago en medio de la noche, de los campos solitarios y los arboles desnudos. —¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar, maldita sea, acaso eres tan estúpido?—Así mismo, como las palabras abandonan la boca agrietada y seca por gritar en no más que ruido blanco, se cierra violentamente, al paso que las palabras chocan contra su cuerpo y todo se derrumba a su alrededor.

─Yo no…no quería decir eso─La voz pequeña retumba, entre las partículas de polvo, su inseguridad se cuela debajo de la manga que cuelga de su hombro, anudada para no pendular incómodamente. Pareciera que la ira de Jim se ha esfumado de la nada, con solo un gesto suyo, con tan solo la mueca desagradable frente a las palabras dichas, instaurando sumisión y resignación a sus propios sentimientos, soslayándolos debajo de una capa de control y resignación. No quiere eso, quiere al antiguo Jim; al animal salvaje, aquel que escapo de tierras irlandesas y subsistió en las calles por años infinitos, aplastando a cualquiera, rebajándose en todos los niveles para tener algo que comer y sostener sus ideales, la individualidad de su organismo frente al gobierno alfa/omega opresor.

─Sólo quiero que entiendas lo terrible que es volver a pasar por esto de nuevo, Sebastian, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver a medicarme; menos si estas así─ _“Así”,_ retumba en sus oídos, aun el gesto visible de la mano trémula que apunta vagamente al miembro perdido en la guerra, el desequilibrio de sus hombros cuadrados. _Así_ , defectuoso, incompleto. Así, _inútil_.

─Vas a morir si no lo haces─ Es lo primero que dice, luego de mucho tiempo, de mucho silencio en su cabeza, dentro de la discusión acalorada, la batalla en medio del hogar.

─Moriré si lo hago, también; de todas formas moriré y lo sabes, pero no morí con quince años de supresores y no moriré por un par de meses sin hormonas.— Inútil es discutir, cuando puede ver la tristeza en los ojos de aquel hombre que para él solo es un niño, con el abismante tiempo que los separa, las diferentes situaciones que los mantiene distanciados. Le importa demasiado, tanto así como para asentir en aceptación a  la derrota en algo que jamás ganará, mirando los ojos oscuros del omega que le ganó por completo.

(Nunca se va a perdonar la ira que almacenan, soslayada por la tristeza que le ha ido consumiendo al omega, lentamente para apaciguar la rabia que le nace entre las entrañas, donde tiene un jardín muerto.)

 

**Ω Ω Ω**

 

Lo ama tanto y no sabe cómo decírselo, no sabe cómo curar ese dolor interno que carga ya con tanto tiempo en su marco pequeño de hueso y cicatrices; salvarlo del pecado que es su propia ira y está contribuyendo en matarlos un poco más.

Él también aporta su carga de dolores, de iras concebidas en medio de Afganistán, pero solo quiere salvarlo a él, a su omega frágil y pequeño de los ojos negros.

“Sólo quiero salvarte”, repite una y otra vez, con las lágrimas atragantadas cuando se aferra al cuerpo menudo que lentamente desaparece entre los dedos, como arena en el mar; partículas de polvo disueltas en sol.

“¡Solo quiero salvarte!”, grita, como si Dios fuera a escuchar las plegarias para retornarte al omega obstinado y ridículo que arrebató de tu brazo desde la nada, de la miseria misma del alma.

Hay un vacío que no se llena con nada, hay una carencia más allá del brazo que le falta, y es el pedazo de alma muerto que cuelga en el ambiente; con su aroma venenoso y químico, la ira del pequeño omega encapsulado en esas cuatro paredes.

Blanco.

La voz iracunda y el ruido sordo en los oídos que no para ni se detiene.

Blanco.

Está allí. ¿Estás aquí?.

**Ω Ω Ω**

 

Abre los ojos y está ahí, mirándole con la infinidad de las galaxias en los ojos brillantemente negros, el olor intoxicante, a sintético y notas dulces que añoró en medio de la nada, de la fantasía absurda creada por los miedos recónditos de su cerebro.

─¿Estás  bien?—Logra escuchar entre las gotas de lluvia y la poca luz de la habitación, el sonido estático de la televisión; sus dedos suaves que le acarician el puente de la nariz, la línea cuadrada de la barbilla. Jim está ahí, pero su brazo no.

Jim está ahí en medio de la cama junto a él y la verdad nada importa, porque todo fue una horrible pesadilla y a pesar de la carencia e inutilidad de su propio cuerpo, Jim está ahí, con él y en ningún otro lado más.

Con el olor a ira en su esencia, tóxica y química.


End file.
